Prompt: Love quotes
by ModernLeper
Summary: Story based on love quotes sent to me by chase. Sasuke and Sakura. to request a quote leave it in a review. last chapter will have lemon. 2 or 3 chapters long. sasusaku sakusasu


**PROMPT: Love quotes given to me by champion chase-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Kishimoto. I am Hannah, some random american girl (not to be confused with an american girl doll) who loves his work.

* * *

"Love is a grave mental disease."

-- Plato

Naruto was convinced. Haruno Sakura was crazy. She was crazy to not love ramen as much as him, and she was crazy to be friends with Ino, but most of all she was crazy to love that Uchiha that will never love her back.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto"

"I think Sakura has an afflicting mental illness."

"Now, why is that?"

"She's in love with Sasuke."

* * *

Remember, beneath every cynic there lies a romantic, and probably an injured one.

-- Glenn Beck

Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for your love I can't yet return. That is why I had to leave. Once I kill him I will be free. I will be free to love again. So please, Sakura, wait for me. Wait for me to heal myself by avenging my family's death.

* * *

Who do you turn to when the only person**  
**in the world that can stop you from crying,  
is exactly the one making you cry?

--Unknown

_Plop. Plop._

Tears fall from emerald eyes.

Determination shines in onyx ones.

_Click. Click._

A young man walks towards his destiny.

A young woman holds him back.

_Plop. Plop._

A declaration of love.

A proclamation of thanks.

_Click. Click._

A young man walking through a gate.

A young woman lying on a bench.

_Plop. Plop._

Tears fall from emerald eyes.

Determination shines in onyx ones.

* * *

"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."

--Swedish Proverb

Tied up in a million chakra strings, and totally drained of any energy, I was almost already dead. Naruto was slowly dragging me through the gates of Konnoha. He was pretty beat up too, and he was limping. But still, he trudged on through the gates and past the anbu and there, he collapsed. The anbu quickly rushed over and took hold of me, like I could even go anywhere, and called in for back up 'code 15, we've got an Uchiha.' Soon a whole group of Anbu appeared with a 'poof' an quickly restrained me even more. One of them picked Naruto up and brought him to the hospital to be treated. When I finally had been brought to the Hokage, she deemed me unfit to be questioned and sent me to the hospitable to recuperate. I was to be put in a highly guarded hospitable room, alone.

As they were unlocking the door of the high security hosptable room, I couldn't help but to over hear the conversation that was happening in Naruto's room across the hall.

"I promised you Sakura, that I'd bring him back, believe it! I really did it this time, believe it!" followed by a couple, loud and sick sounding coughs.

"I know Naruto, I've always believed in you, now you have to take your medicine to get better." and after that much I was being pushed into a cell-like hospitable room.

"Your nurse will be here in a minute." the anbu guard told me as he stood by the door, eyeing me suspiciously. I can't talk you fool, or get up and kick your ass. Every bone in my fucking body is probably broken.I am pretty much unconcious.

The nurse walked in, it was Sakura. When she first saw me, she looked like she was about to cry, but then she regained her composure and kept a straight face. She walked over to me and began checking all my vital signs. I would live, although most of my bones are broken, my lungs are bruised, and my chakra is almost all gone. I'll most likely be in here for atleast a week to regain all my chakra and to heal all my bones and lungs.

I looked at her with my black eyes, she was straight faced, but with a little sadness between her beautiful emerald eyes. I wonder, does she still love me after all that I have done? I hope the old Sakura is still in there, somewhere.

* * *

**I need another beta reader. please review saying you want to be it if interested. also leave quote requests, if you want.**

* * *


End file.
